Un mariage, des surprises
by Megara1
Summary: Bella et Carlisle vont se marier, les anciens membre de la famille Cullen débarquent ...Une fois arrivés sur l'île du mariage, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises...


_Coucou à tout le monde,_

 _Me revoilà après plusieurs années d'absence. J'ai continué à écrire des histoires Twilight sur mon couple préféré ( Bellisle alias Bella/Carlisle ), une vingtaine ( de quelques pages comme celle-ci , à plusieurs pages ) mais je n'avais jamais eu le temps de les taper. En voici donc 1 toute nouvelle, entière.  
Chacune de ces histoires ont une particularité : Une introduction très rapide, Bella et Carlisle rapidement ensemble ( ou déjà ensemble ) , et plusieurs thèmes que j'affectionne particulièrement ( mariage, naissances, pouvoirs, Volturi )  
Dites moi si j'ai bien fais de la poster, ou si elle aurait du rester en simple écriture « brouillon. »  
NB 1 : Histoire rééditée comme problème de mise en page.  
NB 2 : ****** signifie pensée  
_

* * *

Couple : Bella/Carlisle  
Nombre de parties totales à l'histoire : 1 ( one-shot )  
Rating : M ( comme deux scènes de sexe un peu décrites )  
Genre : Romance / Général ( Angoisse, Drame... )  
Sommaire : Bella et Carlisle se marient, les anciens Cullen débarquent sans le savoir, et ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises.

 **Un mariage, des surprises.**

 **( One Shot / Bella & Carlisle )**

Isabella Marie Swan était heureuse : dans quelques heures elle allait dire « Oui » au vampire qui avait su prendre son corps, son cœur et son âme comme elle savait que même en étant vampire elle en avait une. Elle répétait avec beaucoup de passion et de détermination la chanson qu'elle lui avait composé et qu'elle allait lui offrir en tant que cadeau de mariage, son premier cadeau comme elle espérait que son second allait le rendre aussi heureux qu'elle.

* * *

Dans la petite île des Caraïbes qu'il avait acheté le futur marié attendait les invités qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés, il ne manquait quasiment plus personne à part ses amis proches : Les Denali, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis déjà de longs mois. Lui était fin prêt, prêt à embrasser une nouvelle vie immortelle avec son âme sœur et ses miracles.

** Bella ** pensa t il ** tout va être parfait, je le sais.**

Il allait discuter avec les invités : la plupart des clans qu''il connaissait avait répondu présents : les Amazones, les Egyptiens, les Irlandais, et quelques nomades. Tous s'étaient encore plus rapprochés de Bella et de lui quand ils avaient accepté de protéger leurs miracles.

« Au fait, où sont Carla et Anthony ? J'ai hâte de les revoir »

« Avec Jacob, Leah et Seth : mes deux merveilles les adorent, et surtout ils adorent les faire tourner en bourriques avec leurs dons. »

Benjamin éclata de rire.

« J'ai hâte de voir des loups garous mataient par de simples vampires. »

« C'est exactement cela, surtout depuis que Belle a su grâce à son don que Seth était l'âme sœur de Carla. »

« Tu as une famille bien étrange Carlisle, mais très complémentaire. »

« Exactement », Carlisle regarda sa montre « Excusez-moi, je vais voir si tout se passe bien avec ma moitié. On se revoit dans quelques instants. »

« A bientôt Carlisle. Avec Tia, Benjamin, Zafrina et Kachiri nous allons nous promener sur la plage. »

« Oui, allez y, explorez autant que vous le voulez, mais soyez là à l'heure. »

Carlisle partit vers la villa où il habitait avec Bella.

Dès que Carlisle entra chez lui la délicate musique qu'il entendit s'arrêta.

« Isabella, où es-tu ? »

« Dans la salle de musique, je viens de terminer de préparer ma surprise. »

Carlisle s'y rendit.

« Les invités sont ils déjà arrivés ? »

« Oui, presque tous sont là. Il ne manque que les Denali. »

« Très bien. Je vais me préparer, peux tu demander à Leah et Maggie de me rejoindre pour m'aider ? »

Bella alla monter vers leur chambre mais Carlisle la retint par son poignet droit.

« Attends, je ne suis pas simplement venu pour te voir. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » , demanda Bella mutine.

« Tu le sais très bien. »

Carlisle l'embrasse délicatement puis plus passionnément.

« Je veux te faire l'amour avant que ce ne soit plus possible à cause de ta robe. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment » commença Bella après avoir répondu à ce baiser fougueux.

« Toi aussi tu ressens comme moi ce manque alors ne résiste pas ! »

** Oui maman, tu en as besoin** entendirent ils ** Après il faudra encore attendre de nombreuses heures.**

« Suis le conseil de ton fils » déclara Carlisle la portant dans leur chambre.

** De moi aussi, comme j'aimerais bien avoir un petit frère, ou une petite sœur » entendirent ils.

Bella éclata de rire, suivi par Carlisle, et le laissa s'occuper de son corps avec ses nombreux baisers et caresses une fois qu'il l'eut déshabillé en un éclair.

« Viens en moi Carlisle, tu sais que je suis éternellement prête à te recevoir », chuchota t elle à l'oreille de son âme sœur. « Et lui aussi m'a l'air prêt » ajouta t elle en caressant de ses doigts son pénis.

« Avec plaisir. »

Et Carlisle entre dans sa vallée douce jusqu'à son cœur et s'arrêta pour profiter de ce moment.

« Je t'aime tellement mon amour, j'ai tant besoin de toi. »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et Carlisle commença à bouger en elle de manière délicate puis de plus en plus rapidement : il adorait sentir son sexe s'accroître à chaque poussée, et les muscles intérieurs de Bella se serraient autour de lui !, la sensation était exquise.

« Encore Carlisle, en vitesse vampirique », Bella mit ses jambes autour de la taille de Carlisle et elle le vit complaire à ses désirs : son érection était réellement énorme et lorsqu'il éjacula toute sa semence en elle ils allèrent tout les deux au septième ciel.

Après ce moment de pur plaisir Carlisle se décida à faire l'amour à Bella très très lentement, finalement Bella n'aurait jamais du accepter d'aller avec lui dans leur chambre comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble plus rien ne comptait, et certainement pas le temps qui pourtant défilait.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de leur villa les Denali venaient d'arriver avec les anciens Cullen.

« Esmée, que faites vous ici ? » demanda Randall

« Merci pour l'accueil Randall. Nous avons été invités, c'est le cadeau que Bella aimerait offrir à Carlisle. »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'elle nous annonce dans une lettre avec le carton d'invitation. »

« Mais vous savez que vous êtes là pour leur mariage ? »

« Mariage ?! Esmé, pourquoi nous l'as-tu caché ? »

« Carlisle, je ne voulais pas que vous le haïssiez. C'était votre père adoptif avant qu'il ne me demande le divorce. »

« Bella, la Bella d'Edward et Carlisle, notre Carlisle, c'est une plaisanterie ! »

« Pas du tout comme ils ont crée des miracles tout les deux et que le don de Bella l'a confirmé. »

Mary mit un coup de coude dans les côtes à Randall.

« Désolé, je crois que j'en ai trop dit. »

« Où sont-ils ? », grogna Edward.

« Dans leur villa, à quelques miles au sud. »

Edward ne remercia même pas Charlotte, il s'y dirigea à vitesse vampirique avec son clan et la plupart des invités.

Dans la chambre et Bella et Carlisle ce dernier caressait le ventre de sa bien aimée alors qu'il était encore en elle.

« Alors dois-je continuer pour avoir un troisième miracle ? »

« Avec plaisir ! Prends-moi par pur plaisir Carlisle, et si un troisième enfant est crée alors tant mieux. »

« C'est bien mon idée. »

Carlisle retourna Bella pour qu'elle soit sur lui.

« A toi de prendre du plaisir mon ange. »

Et Bella lui fit l'amour divinement, car après tout elle avait eu un parfait maître en la présence de Carlisle : elle lui caressa son sexe, lui suça ses boules, le captura profondément dans sa bouche et à l' énième soupir de plaisir de Carlisle se positionna et l'emmena en elle, puis le chevaucha avec énergie.

« Oui, c'est parfait ainsi ! »

« Tu es parfaite ! »

Et alors que Bella aurait du ressentir avec son bouclier la présence de vampires au rez-de-chaussée elle n'en fit rien trop obnubilée par le plaisir qu'elle donnait à son amant quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand alors qu'elle les emmena une nouvelle fois au paradis le couple sursauta et se sépara.

« Oh, mon dieu ! »

« Carlisle, je vais te tuer ! »

Edward alla sauter sur son ancien père adoptif mais Bella, remise de ses émotions, activa son bouclier et l'envoya valser par la fenêtre.

« Que font-ils ici ? »

« C'était mon deuxième cadeau de mariage : te revoir avec ta famille pleinement heureux, pour ainsi reformer la famille Cullen. »

« Mais je suis heureux avec toi », déclara Carlisle lui embrassant la joue.

« Pas entièrement. Je vais à côté m'habiller, je reviens. »

Bella prit une partie des draps et alla à la salle de bain.

« Bella vous a invité à notre mariage ? »

« Elle m'a envoyé une invitation et m'a écrit une lettre. Je ne savais pas comment en parler aux autres, j'ai préféré le faire ici. »

« C'est réussi. Heureusement que Bella a son bouclier sinon Edward m'aurait tué. »

« C'est cela son don ? »

« Oui, même si son bouclier lui permet aussi de trouver des âmes sœurs. »

« Des âmes sœurs, laisse moi rire, c'est ainsi qu'elle a arrivé à t'avoir. »

« Pas du tout Rosalie, c'est une faculté de mon don quand je le pousse à l'extrême », expliqua Bella qui quittait la salle de bain préparée. « Veux-tu une démonstration dès maintenant ? »

Bella n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde : elle envoya son bouclier sur chaque personne présente, y compris Edward qui venait de revenir, ils furent enveloppés par celui-ci.

« Pourquoi alors y a-t-il deux couleurs pour toi ? »

Bella se regarda dans la glace : effectivement elle était entourée d'un magnifique blanc comme Carlisle, mais son ventre l'était d'un joli orange comme Edward.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir deux âmes sœurs Bella, c'est impossible » déclara Alice catégorique.

« Non, mais j'ai une autre idée. »

Elle caressa son ventre et sourit à Carlisle : elle attendait déjà leur troisième enfant, c'est juste qu'elle ne s'en était pas encore rendue compte.

« Ce serait merveilleux » répondit Carlisle mettant lui aussi sa main sur son ventre.

« Félicitations ! » déclarèrent en chœur les autres vampires présents hormis les Cullen et les Denali, alors que Jacob, Seth et Leah arrivaient avec Carla et Anthony.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ici ? Randall est venu nous chercher pour nous demander de venir tout de suite…

« Tout va bien Jacob. J'ai invité les Cullen à notre mariage, c'était un de mes cadeaux pour Carlisle. »

« Quelle drôle d'idée ! »

Alors que les Cullen regardaient Carla et Anthony avec stupeur Esmé remarqua que la couleur de du halo qui l'entourait était la même que celle de ce beau jeune homme à coté de Jacob.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda t elle en fixant Anthony.

« Je suis Anthony, le fils de Carlisle et Bella, et voici ma sœur jumelle Carla. »

« Carlisle, Bella, êtes vous complément fous ? Vous avez crée des hybrides ! » s'exclama Jasper.

« Pas du tout, ils sont 100 % vampires. Voilà la quatrième faculté de mon bouclier, sans doute la dernière après l'attaque, la protection, et la détection du lien d'âme sœur : ma capacité à être enceinte. »

« Bella et moi avons un lien blanc extraordinaire, et son pouvoir en plus nous a permis d'avoir ces deux miracles. »

« Vous êtes si beau Anthony » déclara Esmée complètement envoutée.

** Et vous, vous êtes magnifique** pensa Anthony alors qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

« Anthony est télépathe, et Carla, la moitié de Seth, est télékinésie » expliqua Bella.

« Maintenant que j'arrive à comprendre le don de Bella cela signifie t il que mon âme sœur est dans son ventre ? »

« C'est bien déduit Edward, d'où la même couleur orangée autour de toi et de mon ventre. »

« Combien de temps dois-je attendre avant de la rencontrer ? »

« Cela va dépendre. Venez, allons tous au salon que je vous raconte avec Carlisle notre passé », puis Bella jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il ne leur restait qu'une heure avant le mariage « Charlotte, peux tu demander à Maggie de venir dans une demi-heure ? J'ai besoin de Leah et d'elle pour me préparer. »

« Pas de soucis. »

Tous descendirent sauf Carlisle qui alla s'habiller très rapidement puis descendit juste après.

« On va vous laisser discuter tranquillement. Maggie reviendra dans 30 minutes. »

« Maman, Papa, on peut rester avec vous ? On aime beaucoup que vous racontiez votre histoire. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Je vais rester auprès de Carla. »

« Bien sure Seth, après tout tu es sa moitié. »

Seth se transforma en loup et s'installa à côté du canapé, Carla sur lui, si pleine de joie et si heureuse. Les Cullens allèrent s'assoir et Bella et Carlisle commencèrent leur récit, ils n'omirent rien et cela jusqu'à la naissance de leurs jumeaux.

« Donc, je dois attendre encore de longs mois avant de voir mon âme sœur ? »

« Tu as déjà attendu des centaines d'années Edward, un peu plus ou un peu moins » commenta Emmett.

« Il a raison. »

« Maintenat que tout a été dit je vous pose une question et j'aimerais avoir la réponse après la fête de notre cérémonie : comme vous le savez nous sommes ici pour nous éloigner des Volturi et nous sommes aussi protégés grâce aux différents dons existants, j'aimerais vous demander à tous de rester avec nous sur cet île pour reformer le clan Cullen » proposa Carlisle » Réfléchissez y » Carlisle se leva du canapé, Belle aussi, il l'embrassa et vu qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne voulut lui sauter dessus, approfondit le baiser mais Bella s'écarta :

« Maggie vient d'arriver, Leah est restée autour de la villa avec Jacob. Mes demoiselles d'honneur vont m'aider à me préparer . »

« Jacob est là aussi avec Benjamin, on se revoit à la cérémonie futur madame Carlisle Cullen. »

« J'ai hâte d'y être, futur mari. »

Carlisle lui sourit et alla se préparer.

« On se revoir à la cérémonie. Réfléchissez à la proposition de Carlisle, vous êtes mon cadeau parfait, je sais que sans vous il ne sera pas pleinement heureux. »

Jasper et Alice lui sourirent et elle monta dans sa chambre suivie par Leah et Maggie.

* * *

Après le mariage Bella chanta son cadeau à Carlisle, une sublime chanson d'amour, accompagnée par Benjamin au piano. Carlisle en l'écoutant voulut l'entrainer dans la forêt pour lui faire l'amour cependant il préféra surveiller son fils qui lui passait tout son temps avec Esmée. Le cadeau qu'il offrit à Bella fut l'arrivée de Charlie qui emmena sa fille devant le prêtre après qu'elle l'eut protégé de son bouclier et qu'elle eut prévenu tout leurs invités de l'arrivée d'un humain.

Après la cérémonie vint la fête puis après la fête fut l'attente des décisions des Cullen un stress pour Carlisle qui comprit qu'il voulait absolument les voir rester : Esmée et Edward restaient vu qu'ils étaient avec leurs âmes sœurs, Jasper et Alice firent de même et promirent des les protéger encore plus, Rosalie et Emmett préférèrent partir comme Rosalie ne s'était toujours pas remise de savoir Bella enceinte, mais ils promirent de revenir plus tard à la naissance du troisième enfant du couple, l'âme sœur d'Edward. Le couple était désormais pleinement heureux, entouré de beaucoup d'amour filial et amical, et ils restèrent éternellement sur l'île, à jamais protégés par leurs famille et leurs amis : Heureux pour toujours avec Carla, Anthony, Maïa et le reste des Cullen.

 **FIN**

 _Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'accepte les critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives ! Je ne sais encore si je dois en poster une autre, j'attends vos commentaires ( vos reviews ).  
Merci à vous.  
Megara1_


End file.
